Talk:Donatello
I like this! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :You do not think it is too dark? I still have to figure out the ending of the first cycle: what is in the briefcase? What will Donatello do? Harold Freeman 15:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not at all. Some comics are very dark. I don't read comics IRL but alot of Japansees Mangma is sexual and brutal. But is always cleaned up when it comes to america ! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I do not like comic books that much, it is just that Lovia did not have a single graphic novel hero. I thought to myself: why not make this a special one. Harold Freeman 16:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, reminds me of something, but can't just find it now :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yay right i can't put my finger on it. I like this story though. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am still looking for a good cover. Fancy a little game? Whoever can design the best cover for the first novel (The Naked Eyes) can help me outline the finale. Harold Freeman 16:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can't make covers, Don't have photoshop or much. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good stories! The second one reminds me of a movie I saw some time ago. 16:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is not that I am a real writer so I have to look to other stories to make mine. @Marcus: never mind the game just sounded like fun. Harold Freeman 16:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No no no, the contsest is fine just putting it out there that i don't have photoshop or a good editing station. That puts me out of the competition, but still. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I have the same problem and the game is meant to fix that. Harold Freeman 16:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::A comic can't be comic with out an ass-kicking cover ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Game entries Et voila, here is my entry for the cover-designing game. I hope you all like it even though it doesn't seem to be directly connected to the stories (as are your titles, Harold). I really love your writing! 09:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Image:Donatello_cover.png| The Naked Eyes by Yuri Medvedev :Not bad :) 12:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Why don't you make one too so Harold has a 'royal edition'. 14:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha . Well then, could you send (e-mail) me your design in PSD, so I can use the same header? 15:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::You should know me better than that, Dimi. I hardly ever keep files in PSD format if they don't require difficult operations. 05:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I love it! My titles are indeed only loosely connected to the stories or at least to what you know of them. Harold Freeman 14:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't it time to declare a winner? I think I have a nice plot-outline in my head. It is kind of a grand finale to the entire story. 14:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Orphaned Please make sure other pages link to this one. 17:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC)